<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apartment Search by thekingslover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842862">Apartment Search</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover'>thekingslover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Get Away with Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apartment Shopping, Friends With Benefits to Boyfriends, M/M, Pining Oliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not sure this room is wide enough for our bed,” Connor says. The realtor blushes, but Oliver’s sure he has her beat with how hot his face feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apartment Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my now inactive coliver tumblr sideblog, monicashipscoliver. Lately, I've been going back to make sure I had cross posted everything. Spoiler: I hadn't. </p>
<p>PS I guessed at the original publication date. I believe it was in 2014-2015. It is now 2020 doh</p>
<p>Prompt was: Anonymous asked: "possible prompt: oliver goes apartment-hunting when his lease is up. connor tags along and gets mistaken as his boyfriend, but finds out that he doesn't really mind"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not sure this room is wide enough for our bed,” Connor says. The realtor blushes, but Oliver’s sure he has her beat with how hot his face feels.</p>
<p>“Connor.”</p>
<p>Connor shrugs. “Just saying.”</p>
<p>Oliver buries his face in his hands, but the realtor just laughs politely and ushers them onward.</p>
<p>When they walk into the kitchen, Connor pushes down on the counter top. “How sturdy is this? Do you think it would hold under a man’s weight?”</p>
<p>Oliver wants to dig to the center of the earth and bury himself.</p>
<p>The realtor blushes again, but this time, she smirks, too. “How much do you weigh?”</p>
<p>Connor side-eyes Oliver. “Who says it’s going to me?”</p>
<p>“<em>Connor</em>.”</p>
<p>Connor shrugs. “Like you don’t want to know.”</p>
<p>And, okay, maybe he’s got Oliver there. But surely they could google it later. It’s not something you <em>ask the realtor</em>.</p>
<p>Fortunately, though, she just laughs and shakes her head. “You two are cute. How long have you been boyfriends?”</p>
<p>Oliver’s inhale gets stuck in his throat. They aren’t dating. Connor doesn’t do boyfriends. They’re just friends with benefits and -</p>
<p>“Six months.” Connor looks at Oliver and smiles. Funny, he doesn’t have that dangerous glint in his eye like when he’s playing a game. He almost looks… fond. But that can’t be.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver says, because that’s how long they’ve been <em>something</em>, whatever they are.</p>
<p>Connor winks and Oliver’s brain short-circuits. He has no idea what to think, or where to even begin thinking it.</p>
<p>He remembers to breathe only when Connor slides his hand in his. Oliver looks at him in question. Connor squeezes his hand.</p>
<p>“Let’s look at the bedroom again,” Connor says. “I want to take measurements.”</p>
<p>Later, they leave the apartment, say goodbye to the most patient realtor in the world, and get back into the car.</p>
<p>Oliver barely has his seatbelt on when Connor says, “We should move in together.”</p>
<p>There’s no realtor here to show off for, and while Connor might be saying all this just to make Oliver blush… Well, Connor hasn’t been that thoughtless in a long time.</p>
<p>But there’s still no way this can be real.</p>
<p>“I mean, why not? We’re together every night anyway. It’d be easier if…” Connor’s hands tighten on the steering wheel. He hasn’t started the car yet. “Unless you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>No, this isn’t a joke. It can’t be. This isn’t over-confident <em>I could have anyone</em> Connor Walsh sitting here; it’s Ollie’s <em>Con</em>. It’s the man who likes to be held through the night. The one who smiles after Oliver kisses his nose. The one who laughs when Oliver makes bad puns.</p>
<p>“You serious?” Oliver asks, to be sure.</p>
<p>Connor looks at him, and though his face is guarded and calm, his eyes give everything away. Fear. Hope. Maybe even…</p>
<p>Could that be love?</p>
<p>“Okay, serious then,” Oliver says. He bites his lip - he doesn’t want to appear too eager - but the budding smile spreads wide regardless until it’s all he can do not to start laughing, love bursting from him.</p>
<p>Connor watches, wide-eyed, until Oliver reaches for his hand and says, “Move in with me, Con.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>